


Love From the Water

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Gods, Human, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Language, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Sex, Virginity, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker finally confesses her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Without fail, every day for the past several months, Bloodshed had come to see her. Sometimes, it would be in his jaguar form and, other times, it would be in his normal form. Each time he visited, he brought her a gift. Whether it was jewels, flowers, garments, or trinkets, he always brought her something. It was embarrassing and overwhelming, but she did not reject the gifts.   
  
It was so strange. She honestly didn't think it would ever get this far. At the beginning, he would simply visit her in the village for a short while before departing. Soon, she invited him into her home (despite her brother’s protests) and conversing with him in longer periods. Then it turned into taking walks outside in the jungle, Bloodshed showing her around areas she had never been before, but were extremely breathtaking. When she grew comfortable enough to be completely alone with him, he started bringing her to the spirit world for dinners and to show her the world that he came from. Sometimes, she would even spend the night there if it grew to be too late.   
  
Currently, Thornstriker was with Wheeljack, harvesting some fruits in the village garden. Nowadays, as much as she loved Wheeljack as if she were her older sister, being around her and her brother made her feel a little awkward. Not because she didn't like them being together and romantic, but because seeing them only reminded her of her courtship with Bloodshed.  
  
She blushed when she thought about it. These past several months had probably been some of the best in her life. Bloodshed was kind and considerate, always thinking of her and her needs above his own. Despite his gruff nature, he was good to her and never crude toward her. She trusted him and it seemed that, before she knew it, she had fallen in love with him.   
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
The younger woman looked up at her brother's wife, who was staring at her curiously. It took Thornstriker a moment to realize that she was still holding an apple that she had picked a minute ago. She coughed once, putting the apple in her basket. "S-Sorry," she murmured, rubbing the back of her neck. "I had gotten distracted there for a moment."  
  
Wheeljack smiled though. "You're thinking of him again?"  
  
It wasn't so much a question as it was a fact, which made Thornstriker blush again. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for the Wrath God, but Wheeljack had easily figured it out. She had said that whenever Thornstriker spoke of Bloodshed, she looked like she did when she would speak of Airstream. It was nice though, to be able to talk to someone about it. Wheeljack was older and more mature when it came to love, giving her some advice when she needed it.   
  
Thornstriker sighed. "I... I am."  
  
"Have you told him yet?"  
  
Thornstriker shook her head.   
  
Wheeljack gave her own sigh, looking down at the smaller woman and giving her a stern, but friendly expression. "Oh, Thornstriker... Why not? He loves you. I see it in his eyes all the time. You can't keep the god waiting forever."  
  
"I-I know," she stammered, looking away. "But... But I just..."  
  
Wheeljack titled her head. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Bloodshed..." It felt weird referring to the God of Wrath only by his name, but Bloodshed had insisted that she drop the formalities and just call him by his name. While she had grown used to just saying it around him, she felt odd saying just his name around other people. "He... He loves me, yes, but... he also... wants me." She blushed a bit at the thought.  
  
The older woman sighed softly. The younger woman was so shy and innocent when anything regarded sex. Now that it was regarding the God of Wrath wanting to her, she was even more embarrassed. It was quiet adorable, but Wheeljack really didn't see what the issue was.

"So?"  
  
"I-I know he would never harm me! But still... he wants me that way and I... I've never-"  
  
"He already knows you're a virgin, Thornstriker," she said, rather bluntly, which made the younger woman even redder. "If you're worried about him being too rough, I don't think you need to worry. Besides... I've seen you two together. He's gentle and kind to you, yes?"  
  
She nodded, biting her bottom lip and blushing.  
  
"I know you're afraid of it hurting, but it's okay," she assured her, walking over to the woman to stroke her cheek. "It always hurts the first time, no matter how gentle your lover may be... But doing it with someone you love makes it hurt less. Bloodshed would take good care of you. He loves you just as much as you love him, if not more."   
  
Thornstriker said nothing as she knew it was true. She was scared; she had never done anything like that before. Also, if Bloodshed were to take her, what would happen to her afterwards? What were his intentions? Would she marry him? That was what frightened her the most. The aftermath.   
  
When she didn't respond, Wheeljack gave a soft sigh. Oh well. It was just a hurdle that she knew Thornstriker would eventually overcome. She picked up her basket and titled her head to the side. "Well, come on. Let's go bring this back home."  
  
Thornstriker gave her sister-in-law a nod and a smile, following her out of the fields and towards their home. As they continued walking down the roadway to the hut, they paused when the villagers behind them suddenly gasped and grew quiet. Both Wheeljack and Thornstriker looked at each other before setting down their baskets, turning to look behind them.  
  
Thornstriker's eyes widened when she saw the jaguar walk calmly through the middle of the road, its red eyes locked on her. She gave a small sigh, feeling awkward as everyone else but she had bowed to the creature. She would have, but Bloodshed had basically forbidden her from treating him like a god. He made it clear that he wanted her to act as if he was just a normal man, though he was far from being one. It was incredibly awkward when they were in public, but there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
Just as he stepped in front of her, Wheeljack had already dropped to her knees and bowed to him, which made Thornstriker feel even more embarrassed. Still, when Bloodshed stopped in front of her, she gave the god a soft smile.

"Hello, Bloodshed."  
  
He regarded her with a nod before he nudged at her hands. Curiously, she held them out, eyes widening when she felt him drop something from his mouth. When he pulled back his head, her eyes widened when she saw it was a simply silver-chain necklace with a green pendant attached to it. She blushed as she looked at it for a few moments before glancing back up at him.  
  
"Th-Thank you," she stammered, giving a weak smile as she blushed.

Carefully, she put the necklace on, feeling embarrassed as she could see people staring at her. Glancing down, she could swear that she could see her friend smirking. Couldn't he do this more privately?!  
  
Wheeljack slowly stood up, keeping her eyes locked on Bloodshed. She hoped she didn't offend him for getting up without his permission. But he didn't seem bothered by it, sparing her a glance before looking back to Thornstriker. It made her smile brightly; he was so attached to Thornstriker... She really didn't understand her husband's dislike for the god. Bloodshed was clearly fully devoted to Thornstriker and that would probably never change.

Then she turned to Thornstriker and said, "Well, have fun, Thornstriker. I'll tell Airstream that you were taken away again. Will you be coming back tonight or in the morning?"  
  
"I... I'm not sure."  
  
Wheeljack nodded. "All right. Well, either way, have a good time." She leaned over and planted a soft kiss to her cheek. Then she gave Bloodshed a final bow before turning away, walking back home.  
  
Thornstriker and Bloodshed just stared at each other for a few moments. Then he turned around, Thornstriker following him. She walked beside his head, gently resting a hand on his jaguar form. He liked it when she did that; it made him know that she was standing beside him.  
  
"Your sister-in-law is... nice."

Thornstriker smiled. "She is; I really enjoy her company and it's fun to hang around her."

Bloodshed just nodded in agreement. He couldn't well say anything else, considering his own judgment of humanity as a whole. Still, he wanted to be polite about the blonde human. He was not going to be rude about someone Thornstriker liked and someone he didn't know much about. It wasn't like her brother, who he did dislike. 

Besides, Wheeljack... wasn't that bad. She actually defended him a few times against her husband and she was very friendly and easy to get along with. Definitely not a bad person... He still felt awkward around her sometimes.   
  
Thornstriker nodded, trying to ignore the gazes of the villagers. Even after several months, people just didn't know how to not stare. But she didn't say anything about it, walking along side the jaguar as he guided them out of the village and towards the jungle path.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment before he looked up at her with a gentle expression. "Somewhere new."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah; it's a special place."  
  
"Special?" she repeated, curious as to why he would consider it so.  
  
He nodded, turning back to the path in front of him. "I found it centuries ago... It's quiet and no one knows about it. I can relax there and just be away from everything. It's... almost like my sanctuary."  
  
Her eyes widened. His sanctuary? Did he really want to bring her there then? She didn't want to disrupt the peace that this place brought him. "Are you sure you want to take me there? I-I mean, this is your place... I don't want to intrude."  
  
He gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. "No... I want to show it to you. I want to be with you there."  
  
She blushed a bit, turning her head from him. He could say some of the sweetest things, she swore. Not to say that she didn't like it. It made her heart race a bit and she felt loved. With Bloodshed though, she always felt love. And every time she felt it, it made her love him more. Damn, she had fallen hard for the god. It was embarrassing, but it was the truth.  
  
She loved Bloodshed, just like he loved her.

* * *

She wasn’t entirely sure how to react when Bloodshed brought her to his secret haven. It was beautiful, a very secluded spot in the middle of the jungle. It was simply a small pool in the middle of seemingly nowhere, a small and gentle waterfall pouring into it. The area wasn’t blocked off from the sky, giving a perfect view of the darkening sky above.   
  
“It’s… beautiful,” she murmured softly as he led her over to a large rock over by the waterfall.   
  
“I knew that you would be able to appreciate it.”   
  
Thornstriker stepped away from the jaguar for a moment, stepping toward the edge to look a bit more closely at the water. Her eyes widened. She had never seen water look so fresh and clean before, considering the river where her village bathed was probably not the cleanest.   
  
“It’s so clear!” she cried, marveling at it.   
  
“Have some; I don't want you to be dehydrated.”  
  
She hesitated for a moment, glancing back at Bloodshed, but he wasn’t even looking at her. His attention was on a nearby tree. With a small sigh, she kneeled down and carefully scooped some of the water into her petite hands, bringing it to her lips. Wow, it was so refreshing. Sweet, even. Nothing like the water from the river by her village.   
  
Bloodshed glanced over at the mortal, pleased to see her enjoying herself with simple drinking water. Well, it was obvious that it tasted better than the river water. No human hand had polluted this part of the river. It wasn’t like many animals came around the area either; there weren’t even fish in the pool.    
  
He walked over to her, his tail still curled around an apple he had picked from the tree. Just as she turned to look at him, he held out the apple to her. She seemed taken aback at first, staring at the other with wide eyes.  
  
“Oh… Th-Thank you.” She took the apple from him.   
  
“You’re welcome,” he murmured softly, nuzzling against her shoulder as he sat down beside her. “I didn’t think you had eaten yet, considering I took you away before you had any supper.”  
  
Thornstriker blushed, taking a bite into the apple. She was surprised for it to be so sweet and fresh. Apples from her villages tasted fine, but there was a rich taste in the apple given to her. Perhaps it was because the water here was so fresh? She wasn’t certain.  
  
“It’s sweet,” she said as she swallowed her bite.  
  
“The fruit around this area for whatever reason is.” He pulled away from her shoulder to look at her face. “But I doubt it’s enough for you to be called a proper meal.”  
  
She couldn’t help but to laugh, shaking her head. “I’m not that hungry now, anyway. It’ll hold for a while. I’m not a big eater, unlike you.”  
  
“No one told you to be so petite.”  
  
“And no one told you to be so tall and fit,” she giggled, taking another bite out of the apple. She couldn’t help but to laugh a little more when she saw his tail flick back and forth in agitation.   
  
Despite everyone claiming that Bloodshed had little emotion, she knew better than that. It was more obvious with his spirit form than it was with his normal form, but still – the god carried emotions just like everyone else did. He just didn’t show them because he simply wasn’t good at expressing himself, hence why he carried an apathetic expression most of the time.   
  
She swallowed her second bite and looked at the other, seeing his tail still flick around. She laughed once, reaching over and petting his back. “Oh, don’t sulk,” she chuckled as he turned to look at her. “I was only teasing.”  
  
Primus, she was so adorable that Bloodshed couldn’t get mad at her. Had it been anyone else, it would have been a different story. But Thornstriker was special. She would always be special.   
  
“I’m not sulking.”   
  
“Oh, yes, you are,” she giggled, taking another bite of the apple. “Your twitchy tail tells me everything about how you feel right now.”  
  
Bloodshed grumbled to himself as he watched the mortal munch on the apple. But then he gave a sigh, allowing his tail to come down as he watched her. She seemed to notice his gaze, glancing down at the fruit. She swallowed her bite and held it out to him. He blinked, a bit shocked.  
  
“You too,” she said, moving it toward his lips. “Have some.”   
  
Oh, she thought he wanted some. Truthfully, he was just staring at her. It was hard to not look at her, especially when she was so relaxed and comfortable around him. To think that several months ago, she wouldn’t even look him in the eyes because she was so intimidated and frightened by him. Now, she was sitting beside him and offering him some of the apple.  
  
He bent down his head, nipping into the sweet fruit. She smiled when he took a bite, taking the apple away from him and letting it fall to the floor. She stroked over his head, running her fingers behind his ears. He purred at that, nuzzling into her hands as the other hand joined the first one.   
  
Normally, if any human even went near him in his jaguar form, he would have jumped at them in order to scare them away. Humans were vile and the last thing he wanted them doing was touching him. But Thornstriker had such small and gentle hands that when they rubbed against his fur, it made him feel relaxed. He felt good when those delicate hands went against his skin, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.   
  
Eventually though, Thornstriker took her hands from him, slowly rising to her feet as she brushed off some of the dust that had gotten onto her skirt. She turned her head, her eye catching something sparkling in the water. As Bloodshed turned away for a moment, Thornstriker squatted down and reached into the water. Thankfully, the water wasn't too cold as she reached in deeper to grab what appeared to be a pretty stone. But she lost her balance and, with a startled cry, fell into the water.   
  
Bloodshed jerked his head back over to where Thornstriker had originally been standing. His eyes widened when he saw the water splash, causing him to panic. He knew Thornstriker wasn't the best swimmer and he knew that clothes would only weigh her down. "Thornstriker?!" he shouted, rushing over to the water.  
  
The mortal came up out of the water, coughing a bit and rubbing her arm. Considering she was in the shallower end, she had hit the ground hard on her side. Still, there wasn't any damage and she was uninjured, though it looked as if the Wrath God was able to have a panic attack. "I'm fine," she reassured him. "Just slipped."  
  
The jaguar let out a long sigh of relief, jumping into the water next to her. "What happened?" he demanded softly, licking up her arm.  
  
"I-I saw a stone," she said softly, glancing down at the water, seeing the pebble still sparkling in the water. "I-It was pretty and I wanted to see it and..."  
  
A stone? Bloodshed huffed as he pulled back from her arm. "I could have gotten it for you," he grumbled. "I know you can't swim well, Thornstriker. The last thing I need for you is to drown."  
  
She frowned slightly. "It's three feet deep over here. I don't think I would have drowned, despite my lack of swimming skills." Then she sighed, picking up the stone and placing it on the ledge. "Please, Bloodshed. Don't worry yourself sick over me."  
  
"I can't help it."   
  
Thornstriker gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look back at the God of Wrath, who morphed into his normal god form as a nine-foot human. She blushed a bit as the first thing that greeted him was that toned, muscular chest of his, turning away as she felt him stroke her arm.   
  
"You know I just want you to be safe," he murmured softly. "The last thing I want to do is see you hurt. I'm always worried about you. Always."  
  
She nodded, trying not to blush even more than she already was. Despite who he was, he said such sweet things. It was so embarrassing and overwhelming! Not that she hated it, but still. She wasn't sure how to handle it. It was because of his kindness that she fell in love with him.   
  
Thornstriker turned to look at the stone, only to see it wasn't there. She blinked and looked around for it, only to see that it had fallen back into the water and that the current had dragged it out into the deeper ends of the pool. She frowned. "Damn it."  
  
Bloodshed looked over to where her eyes had set, seeing that she was looking toward the middle of the pool. He couldn't help but to laugh once, stroking over her wet hair. "It's okay. Want me to go get it?"  
  
She nodded. Then he turned away from her, going into the water to search for the stone. Thornstriker let out a soft sigh and lent back against the edge of the pool, giving a small smile. He was so good to her. It was almost as if she was the goddess and he was the mortal showering her with gifts and love instead of vice versa.  She reached up to touch the necklace he had given her, only to find it not there.  
  
Her eyes widened as he looked down at her neck, gasping when she realized it was gone. No! It couldn't be gone! She panicked, jerking from her spot and looking over the area she had fallen into, hoping to see the necklace stuck in between the rocks. When she couldn't find it there, she feared that she had lost it. No! Bloodshed had given it to her! She couldn't have lost it!  
  
Unable to find it, she soon began to cry, just knowing the current must have swept it away. She lost it. She had lost the gift that Bloodshed had given her! She had never lost anything from him! Every single gift, she had held onto and treasured! Why did this have to happen now?!  
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
She jerked up her head, Bloodshed now in kneeling front of her again and placing the stone back on to the ledge out of the water. He stared at her, obviously confused as to why she was so upset. It only made her cry more, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his wet shoulder. "It's gone...!" she sobbed. "I-I lost it...! I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry!"  
  
Immediately, he wrapped his arms around the petite mortal, stroking over her hair. "What's gone?" he demanded softly. "Thornstriker, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Thornstriker?"  
  
She pulled back for a moment, trying to wipe her tears away, but to no avail. "The necklace...!" she choked out. "I-I lost it...! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, b-but...! It's gone!"  
  
The necklace? He glanced at her neck, seeing that it was now bare. Oh. It must have snapped off when she had fallen into the water. He continued to stroke her hair, trying to calm her down as she grew more and more upset. He wasn't sure why she was getting so hysterical over a necklace, but he hated seeing her like this. He had to do something.   
  
"Calm down," he murmured softly. "It's okay. It's fine. I'll go look for it. I'll find it, don't worry."  
  
She could only try to wipe away her tears as Bloodshed turned away from her again, looking around for the necklace in the deeper ends of the water. She stood up and tailed after him, though she didn't go out any further when the water came up just before touching her breasts. As Bloodshed went deeper into the water, something caught her eye. She turned and gasped, seeing the necklace stuck on a branch that was poking out from under the surface.   
  
She let out relieved sigh. She thought it had been lost forever. She moved her away over to it, noting that the water was getting deeper as she drew closer to it. Damn it, the water was a little too deep for her liking, but she needed to get the necklace back. Just as the water went up to her chin, she was in arm's length of the necklace. Carefully, she reached out to it, stretching her arm as far as it would go.  
  
Finally though, she was able to pinch at the chain and bring it into her palm, clenching hard around it. But just as she grabbed it, she slipped a bit on the sandy part that she was standing on and the current yanked her away, dragging her into the deeper end of the pool.   
  
She felt her feet be pulled under, almost going under before she bobbed back up. The water clung to her, nearly flowing over into her open mouth as she gasped. Instinct kicked in as her feet kicked and kicked, trying to climb higher.  
  
But it only lasted for a brief second as she buoyed under, forced to close her mouth as she dipped beneath. The frightening silence brought on by her ears and face going under made her gasp in fear.  
  
She bobbed up again. _"BLOODSHED!"_  
  
 _The_ god came up from under the water, unable to find the necklace on the pool's bottom. As he prepared to go under, he heard splashing. He turned, only to feel horror grip his spine as he saw Thornstriker go under.  
  
She couldn't think. She was too busy struggling to stay up, but her motions to kick up was forcing her under afterwards. She breathed in some water and on the next kick up, she screamed again, "BLOODSH-!" before a cramp stopped her. As the pain seized her body, she could do nothing as she went back under.  
  
But she just as she drifted back under, she felt a pair of strong, large hands come up under her arms and pulled her up from the water, causing her to cough violently as she gasped for air.   
  
"Thornstriker!" Bloodshed all but shouted, his voice painted with worry and fear as his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her into his chest. "Are you all right?! Thornstriker?!"  
  
Her arms instinctively wrapped around her savior's neck, burying her face into his skin as she panted hard, feeling the other tremble as he panted too. She glanced at her hand, letting out a small breath of relief as she saw that she was still clutching onto the necklace. Her grip on him loosened a little, though she was still trembling like mad at her near-death experience. At least she had gotten the necklace back.  
  
"I'm fine," she coughed out, looking up at the Wrath God, whose hands were still clutching on tightly to her upper back and thighs. "Th-Thank you... I-I'm all right now." Still, she leaned into his embrace as he carried her away from the current and over to the calmer part of the pool.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded, calming himself down. To think he had almost lost her because he had his back turned for a second... The thought sent chills down his spine. His hands gripped her even more firmly than before, though he paid attention to just how tight his grip was.  
  
She unwrapped her right arm around his neck, pulling back to show him the necklace. His eyes widened as he looked down at her, seeing her give a weak smile as she took it from his face and stare down at it. "I found it over by the branch," she said softly, pointing toward the branch that was sticking out of the water. "I went to grab it and when I got a hold of it, I slipped..."  
  
Over a fucking necklace? She had to be joking! She could have drowned over something as stupid as a piece of jewelry!  
  
"You could have drowned!" he snarled, frightening the mortal as he glared at her. He was furious, but not at her. Primus, he had almost lost her over a fucking necklace... "It was just a necklace, Thornstriker! You're not worth losing over some stupid necklace!"  
  
"It's not stupid!" she shouted back, her voice wrapped with both anger and fear. "I-It was important! I had to get it back!"  
  
"It was just a necklace!"  
  
"But you gave it to me! I couldn't lose something that you gave to me!"  
  
Bloodshed was taken aback by the sudden declaration, looking down at the small woman in his arms with wide eyes. She couldn't lose something that he had given to her? But he had given her so many things. One necklace wouldn't change anything; he could just get her a new one.   
  
"I could have just replaced it with a different one," he said softly.  
  
"No!" she cried, clutching onto the necklace tightly. "I-I-I've cherish everything you've given and I've never lost any of the gifts you've given me! They're important to me! Because you gave them to me! And I-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as lips crushed her, Bloodshed claiming her into a fierce kiss.   
  
She was confused for a moment, unsure of what to do as his hands rubbed up and down her body, pulling her up against his strong chest. She found herself kissing back, moaning softly as his large tongue pushed inside of her mouth, thrusting in and out while swirling inside her sweet oral cavity. They had kissed before, but it was nothing like this. It was almost soul-searching and made her feel faint. Still, she continued to kiss back, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
Bloodshed broke the kiss first, causing both of them to pant softly. Thornstriker's cheeks were bright red, obviously taken by surprise. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I appreciate you cherishing my gifts, but I cherish you more. I... I can't bear to lose you, Thornstriker. The very thought of it makes me ill." He let out a soft huff, shaking his head. "I love you, Thornstriker... I can't lose you. There's no point to existing without you."  
  
The mortal's blush grew, her entire face lighting up as her heart raced. But he found that his last sentence bothered her, making her somewhat depressed. She had thought about it for a while now, but never asked before simply because she was afraid to. She knew he loved her and that he wanted to be with her forever, but she was just a mortal; she would die eventually and outlive her. Then there was also the harem. Though she had never seen any harem girls before, there were plenty of stories that talked about it and his friends had let it slip a few times when she would converse with them in the spirit world.  
  
"Bloodshed..." she murmured softly. "I... I won't live forever. There will come a time when I will pass... And you have a harem to call your own. You... You don't need to... You'll be okay after I'm gone. You'll live on. You won't be alone. You have your friends. Your father. All those other gods... they'll still be there. I won't make much of a difference."  
  
He just stared at her, eyes wide with shock. She wouldn't make a difference? She wouldn't make a fucking difference?! It didn't matter if he still had a harem, his friends, his father, the other gods - he didn't need them like he needed her! There would times he would get so low that all he wanted to do was destroy this world and everyone in it! But she kept him sane. She kept him from killing everyone and everything. He needed her more than anyone else in this world! He didn't want to live without her! He couldn't - it would be too painful!  
  
She gasped as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body, almost to the point of crushing her. "There are ways to make mortals immortal," he murmured. "And you... You have no idea how important you are to me. I don't need them. If everyone else were to just suddenly disappear, I would be okay. I would still have you. If anything were to happen to you... I would lose my mind..."  
  
Thornstriker just stared at him with wide eyes, shivering a bit as he lifted up his head, his bright red eyes piercing into her light blue ones. "Before I met you... I wanted to destroy this world. I wanted to kill every single pathetic human because I hated their existence." His head fell to her shoulder, his grip loosening a bit. "But then I met you. You showed me a side that I had never seen before in humans. Kindness. Compassion. Love... You were the only thing bright in this disgusting world and... I couldn't destroy it. I had to protect you. I love you, Thornstriker... I can't lose you. I can't..."  
  
Thornstriker just stared at him, her mouth slightly agape as the god looked back up at her, wearing one of the most soul-baring expressions that Thornstriker had ever seen from him. Her bottom lip trembled, unsure of what to say, especially when his arms wrapped tightly around her. But then she felt herself break down too, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried softly into his shoulder.  
  
She had no idea that was how Bloodshed saw her. She knew he loved her, but so deeply? It was overwhelming to the point that it drove her to tears. Bloodshed loved her this much... No wonder Bloodshed was one the treating her like a goddess. He practically saw her as one!  
  
Then she remembered what Wheeljack had told her. That Bloodshed was now just waiting for her to respond to his feelings. She bit her bottom lip. She loved Bloodshed. She loved him with all her heart. Maybe it wasn't as deep as Bloodshed's love, but she knew it would only grow. She had to tell him. She had to let him know.  
  
She pulled back from his shoulder, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Bl-Bloodshed..." she said softly.  
  
He looked up at her, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"I... I want..." She took a deep breath, trying again. "I have to... to tell you something."  
  
nod as they drifted closer to the rocks near the waterfall. He gently placed her on top of one of the lower rocks, giving her a chance to sit as he remained in the water. He took the necklace from her and put it on her before his hands dropped to rest on her knees.  
  
"I..." she said, looking down at her hands. "I-I've wanted t-to tell you for a while now, b-but... I co-couldn't before."  
  
He titled his head. "Tell me what?"  
  
She swallowed, suddenly feeling as if she were going to faint. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, her entire body trembling. Just spit it out. It was only three words! Surely she could say three words to him!  
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
"... you," he heard her murmur.   
  
"What? I can't hear you."  
  
"... ove you."  
  
"Thornstriker, I really can't-"  
  
"I-I love you."   
  
The God of Wrath just stared at her for the longest time, not sure if he heard right. Thornstriker... loved him back? She... had fallen in love with him too? He didn't believe it at first, considering he had loved her for so long and she had agreed to court him out of fear. Now she was saying that she loved him? He could only stare at her with wide eyes, watching her trembling like mad and blush brightly.  
  
Finally, the mortal couldn't handle the staring. She stood up and turned to run, completely embarrassed. But the movement jerked Bloodshed from his frozen state. He reached over and easily caught her by the waist, pulling her back toward him. She struggled fruitlessly against him, but he calmed her down, letting go of her waist and holding her by the arms.   
  
"Say it again," he murmured softly. "Thornstriker... Say it again."  
  
She struggled a bit, shaking her head back and forth, obviously embarrassed and overwhelmed by the entire situation.  
  
" _Please_ ," he begged. "Thornstriker... Please... Say it again."  
  
She stared at him for a few moments, noting the desperate look on his face. She swallowed, hesitating for a moment. But when Bloodshed asked again in a hush voice, she stuttered out, "I-I-I love you... I-I love y-you, Bloodshed..."   
  
That was all he needed to hear. He yanked the mortal forward, who gave a shocked scream, only to shut her up with a fierce kiss. She panicked for only a moment, gasping when his lips suddenly crushed her. But Bloodshed's tongue slipped in as he pulled her into his chest and brought her back into the water with him. She gripped his shoulders tightly and eventually kissed back, moaning and whimpered as his tongue intertwined with hers.  
  
Finally. She had finally grown to love him too. Bloodshed had never been happier and, for a moment there, he didn't think he would care if he died right then and there. Everything at that moment was just so right, so perfect. He never wanted it to end.   
  
But he knew the mortal needed to breathe, causing him to pull back. Thornstriker gasped for air, panting hard as she looked up at Bloodshed, seeing him give her a soft, yet bright smile. She blushed a bit, knowing that seeing Bloodshed smile was rare, but nonetheless snuggled into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodshed slowly moved toward the shallower end of the pool, allowing him to sit down on the ground with Thornstriker still in his lap. He bent down to kiss her again, Thornstriker giving a soft moan but giving into it as well. Kissing him made her feel so alive, so good... Her mind wandered to what Wheeljack had told her before. About it hurting the first time.  
  
She blushed a bit. Now that Bloodshed knew of her feelings, would he try to push for sex? She knew the god wanted her. He had made that clear at the beginning. But she also knew that he wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Still, she was curious.  
  
Thornstriker pulled back from the kiss and whispered, "Bloodshed..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"D-Does this mean... th-that we're going to have... to have sex eventually?"  
  
The question threw the other off guard as he stared down at the woman, eyes wide at the question. Have sex with Thornstriker? Of course he had thought about it, but the woman had never asked him about it. Just as she asked that though, he was well aware of how close she was to his body and how her wet clothes were pressing up against her body. It didn't help either that her dress was light green with white trimming, making the wet clothes almost completely see through.  
  
He suddenly gasped when he found himself becoming aroused, a pleasure pooling in his groin and awakening his manhood. He blushed, mortified that his body was acting this way just after she had confessed to him. Thornstriker noticed the sudden stiffness in her lover's body, looking at him curious. Then she moved in his lap and, underneath the dark red clothed that was around his waist and came down to his knees, she could feel something hard poke at her.  
  
It was her turn to blush brightly as she looked up at the god with wide eyes.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he stammered, obviously ashamed. He pulled her off of his lap, trying to think of something to make it go back to its flaccid state. No, he wasn't about to do anything with her! She wasn't ready! It wasn't right!  
  
Thornstriker was extremely embarrassed, blushing brightly as she hugged her trembling body. He was... well, enormous. How on earth was she ever supposed to take that?! Well, no. She knew Bloodshed could go down to a normal size (well, around 6'5) man and he would have to if they did anything like that. He would kill her if he didn't! But that was beside the point. She had just confessed to him! Wasn't it moving too fast?!  
  
But then she thought about what Wheeljack said. It would always hurt the first time, but being with someone you loved made it hurt less. Bloodshed would take care of her and never hurt her intentionally. And, truth to be told, a part of her was curious about sex. Though she knew both her brother and Wheeljack were careful and quiet, there were nights where Thornstriker would be awake to hear them. And Wheeljack always sounded like she was enjoying herself, that she was feeling good.  
  
She wanted that too, with Bloodshed. She did want to try, despite being completely terrified. But she could try. And if she didn't like it or wanted to stop, she knew Bloodshed wouldn't force her. For her, he would stop. He loved her; he would never hurt her.  
  
"B-Bloodshed," she stuttered, the other looking at her. "I... I-I don't mind..." She blushed brightly when all she could see was his shocked expression, staring down at her in disbelief. "I-I want to-to-to... try... with you... Pl-Please?"  
  
The God of Wrath didn't know if this was a dream or not. First Thornstriker confessed to him and now she was saying she wanted to have sex with him?! If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. Still, he had to be certain it was what she wanted. He didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her.  
  
"Are... Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I-I... I love you... A-And I w-want to be with you... S-So... So I..." When she could get the words out, she took a deep breath and bravely stepped toward him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He would understand. Surely, he would understand.  
  
He sat there for a few moments, a bit stunned by the kiss. But he gently kissed her back, seizing her by the hips to gently pull her against his body. His nine-foot, muscular body. Oh right. He couldn't stay like this. She had already felt him at this size. If she saw his length when he remained this size, she would faint.  
  
"Wait," he murmured against her lips. "Let me go to normal size."  
  
"O-Okay," she whispered, stepping back a bit. She glanced over her shoulder for a moment, suddenly feeling subconscious. Though this area was seclude and unknown, she couldn't help but worry about someone coming out here and seeing them. Love making was a private, intimate act. No one needed to see them. It was intrusive and above all, embarrassing.  
  
She felt a pair of hands rest on her shoulders. She gasped and turned around, eyes widened as she saw that instead of being almost four feet taller than her, the God of Wrath had gone down to only being a foot. His hands were smaller than before, but still large and strong compared to her body. She shivered when he gently led her back to where they were before. He sat down, bringing her on top of him.  
  
"B-Bloodshed, I-"  
  
"Shh..." he whispered, stroking over her wet hair. "We'll go at your pace... You start it off, Thornstriker. I won't do anything unless you say it's okay."  
  
Start it off? She was a virgin! She didn't know what to do! But she gave the god a nod, taking a deep breath before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. She shivered when he kissed back, his tongue running over her lips. She slowly parted her lips, giving a soft groan when his tongue slipped inside. Something was different about this kiss. It wasn't like the others. There was a subtle, gentle promise behind it. It was almost as if he was assuring her that everything would be fine, that she didn't need to worry.  
  
She pulled back from the kiss, panting as he just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. She swallowed and blushed, trembling as she trailed her lips down to his neck, planting soft and hesitant kisses against his wet, yet warm skin. She heard the other give a soft groan, driving her to gently suckle on his skin.  
  
"S-Shit..." he moaned, keeping his hands at her hips. It was hard though, considering all he wanted to do was push her down and ravage her senseless. But he knew he couldn't and he would rather kill himself than put her through that. He fought to stay focused and in control, not wanting to hurt her.  
  
Unsure of what else to do, she moved for her left hand from his shoulder shakily down his chest and stomach. She whimpered at the feel of his muscle and abs, biting her bottom lip when he gave a soft moan. She stopped when she reached the ban of his cloth, not sure what she should do at that point.  
  
Seeing her confused, Bloodshed whispered softly, "It's all right, Thornstriker. You can undress me."  
  
Thornstriker bit her bottom lip, blushing at his words. Still, she slowly undid his drapes, watching them all off of his as he was left completely naked and exposed. Her face lit up bright red when she saw how aroused and hard he was for her. Her bottom lip tremble, eyes wide at the sight. Bloodshed couldn't help but to feel a bit of his pride swell, but he wasn't about to admit it. Not when she looked so terrified.  
  
He reached up and stroked her cheek. "It's all right," he murmured. "I won't hurt you."  
  
"I-I know," she stammered, not sure what to do now. Hesitantly, she stretched out a hand toward the hard cock, barely touching the tip. Bloodshed let out a sharp hiss, causing her to yank her hand back, fearing she had done something wrong. "I...! I-I...!"  
  
He shook his head at her, trying to calm himself down. "It's okay... It... It just felt... It felt good." Fuck, she had just small, delicate hands; he had felt the need to climax just by her touching him! It was embarrassing, but he couldn't help it. The woman he had loved forever was touching him. How else was he supposed to react?  
  
That had made him feel good? But he had sounded as if he were in pain... Still, she knew Bloodshed wouldn't lie to her. And she wanted him to feel good. Swallowing, she moved her hand back to his hard manhood, gently wrapping a hand around it. Bloodshed bit back a groan, shutting his eyes tightly as that sweet hand moved up and down his erection, her fingers unsteady and unsure.  
  
Thornstriker had no idea what she was doing. She didn't even know if she was doing whatever she was doing correctly! But he seemed to be enjoying it, groaning and moaning softly as her hand continued to stroke him. He was so hot and so hard... She found her body reacting to the sight and feel of it. She gave a soft and rather needy moan as she continued to pump his cock, biting her bottom lip as her nether regions tingled with excitement and desire.  
  
Bloodshed felt his calves strain as his body struggled to keep up with all the stimulation he was receiving. He didn't want to release so soon, but with her hands going up and down his erection  _so_  slowly, he was afraid he was going to lose it. But as he panted to control his breathing, he felt her clothed, but wet nether regions grow hot.  
  
It was only obvious that a virgin would become aroused so easily. Bloodshed moved to keep Thornstriker balanced on his legs as he moved a hand to slowly rub her side.  
  
She reacted immediately, letting out small, startled gasps as he moved his hand up and down. As she grew more vocal, he slowly began to move his hand up to her dress's shoulder. He carefully pulled up part of it, asking and suggesting to his lover about the dress.  
  
Blushing harder, Thornstriker moved her hands away to pull her arms out of her dress. But she didn't pull it down, instead letting it clump around her chest as she moved back to stroking his manhood. Then Bloodshed gently seized the dress, tugging it down and off of her chest, leaving her breasts exposed to him. She shivered and blushed at the air hitting her breasts, causing her nipples to harden up.  
  
“B-Bloodshed…!” she whimpered, her hands growing shaky as she pumped his cock. Then she gasped when she felt his lips go to her neck, suckling on the skin. She trembled even harder, her hands almost stopping due to the touches. She wasn't used to it and didn't know how to react. She could only sit in his lap and whimper as his lips trailed down toward her breasts.  
  
Bloodshed felt her stop. He groaned, not wanting those delicate hands to stop now. Knowing that he was doing so with his kisses, he decided to help her out. Without interrupting his kissing, he moved his hands down to her rear. Gently rubbing over it, he heard her let out another gasp as they went lower. When she didn't disapprove of his touches, he cupped her posterior and pulled her up as he rubbed. At the same time, he bucked his hips slightly to pump his cock in her unmoving hands.  
  
Thornstriker let out a startled cry when he bucked into her hands as he continued to kiss her skin and grope at her backside. Figuring what he wanted though, she continued to shakily pump his cock, whimpering when his hands continued to rub and grope her behind. Then she let out a small scream when he caught her left nipple with his lips, suckling on the sweet, erect bud as he rolled his tongue over it.  
  
"AH!" the mortal cried. "B-Bloodshed...! Oh! AH!"  
  
The Wrath God groaned as she felt her hands work at his cock faster, her fingers now swiping clumsily over the head. It made him buck his hips again, giving her a more firm grope as he moved his mouth to her other nipple, licking it too and causing her to scream at the switch.  
  
"B-Bloodshed!" she moaned. "O-OH...! Ngh! A-AHH! Bl-Bloodshed, please!"  
  
He wasn't sure how long he could take this. The last thing he wanted to do was climax before she did; this was her night to feel pleasure. It should have been all about her. Though her hands felt unbelievable against his hard length, he didn't want to cum just yet. He wanted to be inside of her when he released.  
  
He pulled back from her breasts and rear, causing her to stop and give a soft and confused whine. She looked up at him as he pulled her hands away, her stomach hitting rock bottom. Did he not like it? Was she doing a poor job? She blushed in shame and tried to look away, only to gasp when the god seized her face and stroked over her cheeks.  
  
"As much as I liked that," he admitted softly. "I need to focus on you more."  
  
She blinked in confusion. "But... but you don't have to. I mean, you seem... happy and we could- I mean, y-you don't need to wait if you have to-"  
  
He shushed her. "I want this to be pleasurable for you... I want you to enjoy it and feel as little pain as possible." He glanced down at her wet skirt, inwardly shuddering at the thought of entering that perfect and tight heat that belonged to the woman in his lap. But he forced himself to remain in control, not wanting to just plunge inside her unprepared entrance.  
  
Then he turned his attention back to her. "Don't worry about me," he said softly. "I want you to enjoy it, so... So..." But he couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he leaned forward and took her left nipple back into his mouth. But he stretched up his hand to the right breast, groping at it gently while the other hand went back down to her rear.  
  
Thornstriker shrieked in pleasure, gripping his shoulders tightly as he assaulted her body. She could only moan against the touches, arching and trembling as his tongue rolled and flicked over her erect nipple. His hands on her body were gentle, yet firm, making her feel nothing but pleasure, which went down to her groin. She could feel herself grow wet, her vagina clenching and spasming as she continued to be stimulated by the others touches.  
  
"B-Bloodshed...! Oh! M-More...! AH! More!"  
  
Hearing her beg, Bloodshed slowly moved the hand from her rear to her leg, dipping under her skirt and moving his hand slowly up her thigh. When she didn’t seem to reject him, he continued to slide his hand toward her entrance. He could feel the soaked under cloth covering her womanhood and, gently, gave it a tug. It slipped off, Thornstriker giving a small gasp as she looked down at him, suddenly nervous.  
  
He pulled back from her body, though he kept his hand resting on her thigh. “You okay?” he asked, stroking over her burning red cheek.  
  
Swallowing, she gave the other a nod. “P-Please… To-Touch me…”  
  
With her given permission, he nodded. Slowly, he moved his hand to her soft, wet folds, shivering when he slipped a finger in between them. She was certainly wet and not just from the water. He carefully watched the mortal as she bit back a moan, gripping his shoulders tightly. Then, carefully, he pushed his finger into her wet pussy, groaning when it clenched around the single digit.  
  
Thornstriker stiffened and shrieked, arching her back. His finger was inside of her… She didn’t know how to describe it. It felt so weird, though it didn’t hurt. Despite what her friends had told her, she had never masturbated or pleasured herself. This was the first time she had ever been touched like this and certainly the first time anything had been inside of her. She whimpered, her virgin passage clenching around the finger hard.  
  
Then the mortal let out a startled cry when the finger soon began to move, gently curling and twisting around inside. Her head slumped down into his shoulder, her nails lightly digging into his back as she moaned softly.  
  
"B-Bloodshed...!" she whimpered out. "A-AH! Ngh...!"  
  
His other hand rubbed over her back, as if telling her that everything was all right. It actually soothed her, making her moan a little louder as his finger continued to move inside of her soaking pussy.  
  
"I'm going to add another finger," he whispered softly. "Okay?"  
  
She nodded. Then, she slowly felt the second digit join the first, making her shriek as pleasure shot up her body. Perhaps it was because she was so wet that she didn't mind the extra stretch, but as the extra finger pushed inside, she let out another scream. It was beyond pleasurable and when they soon scissored inside of her, all she could do was moan and rock against his hand.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed!" she shrieked. "Ah...! Oh! P-Please! M-More...! More! AAH!"  
  
The god happily obliged, slowly pushing in a third finger. He was relieved when she arched her back and cried out in pleasure, groaning when her tight passage clenched hard around the thrusting digits. To think that his cock would soon be inside of her, this tight canal clenching and rippling hard around his dick... He almost climaxed from the thought of it.  
  
Thornstriker was doing everything she could to hold on to the god. The stretching of the fingers was causing foreign feelings to arise from within her. Her lower half was growing stiff, her butt cheeks clenching with strain to further pull in the fingers that were lovingly rubbing her insides. She wanted to feel more rubbing so much that she didn't consciously register her hips slowly moving.  
  
Bloodshed felt the petite woman in his arms begin to ride his fingers. Shit, she was so beautiful and making him so unbelievably aroused. It took all of his willpower to not just yank his fingers out and replace them with his cock. But he kept himself restrained, just moving his fingers in and out, twisting and curling them inside her small body.  
  
Thornstriker never wanted it to end. Something was building up inside of her, something fit to explode. It frightened her, but she didn't want him to remove his hand. Not when it was causing so much pleasure. By now, her hips were moving faster than before, drawing the fingers deeper inside of her. Then, Bloodshed stretched his fingers over a spot that hadn't been touched before. Thornstriker's eyes widened as her entire body suddenly stiffened, letting a shrill scream.  
  
Bloodshed just watched in fascination and lust as the mortal climaxed hard onto his fingers. While her passage spasmed, she arched her back beautiful as her nails dug into his back. He could hear his name slip past her lips, which made him all the more excited. When her climax ended, he leaned back a bit so she would fall forward into his chest. Keeping one arm wrapped securely around her trembling and hot body, he pulled his fingers out of her wet pussy, seeing that they were coated with her fluids.  
  
He couldn't help but to give a soft laugh. "So... you enjoyed that?"  
  
Thornstriker looked up at him, obviously embarrassed and somewhat frightened of what had just happened. She didn't even understand what had happened! She glanced at his hand, mortified when she saw it was coated with fluids. With a trembling lip, she whimpered out, "Wh-What was that...? Wh-What did I-I do...?"  
  
Bloodshed just stared at her for a few moments, stunned by her question. She didn't know that she just orgasmed? Just how much of a virgin was she?! Not that he minded though. It made her adorable and cute. Of course, now that she had asked what had just happened, he was going to have to explain. Fuck, this was going to be awkward.  
  
He swallowed. "You... You just had an orgasm."  
  
"I-I what?"  
  
For once in his life, Bloodshed wished his father were here to help him. It wasn't that he didn't know  _how_  to explain. He just didn't know how to explain it to a  _virgin_ , who also happened to be the woman he loved.  
  
"W-Well." He couldn't believe he was stuttering. "It's... you know what an orgasm is, right?"  
  
She nodded, in an almost 'yes, but sort of no' nod. That didn't help him at all.  
  
"An orgasm is when... when the body feels... feels very good."  
  
Good? Did he just say that having an orgasm was when one felt good?!  
  
He bowed his head. "Yes, so when you-I mean your body feels good, you react."  
  
Thornstriker tilted her head to the side like a confused animal. "React how?"  
  
Damn it, why did the world hate him? "L-Like just now. You remember? You felt...  _really_  good and then you..." He started to make motions with his hand, but no words came. Then he noticed the fluids still on his wet hand. "Then this happens."  
  
He presented his hand to her. Thornstriker just looked at it, puzzled. She seemed as if she wanted to touch it, but something held her back. "Bloodshed?"  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
"What's this... stuff on your hand?"  
  
Bloodshed let out the longest groan he could ever remember giving. He wanted nothing more than to make the one he loved more than the universe itself feel his love and enjoy it, but she had no idea what any of the results of his affections and touches were doing. She was so pure that she was further making him believe that she had never even touched herself before this!  
  
She heard the groan. She wasn't sure what had happened or what was going on, but Bloodshed didn't seem to like it. In fact, he hadn't looked straight at her the whole time he was trying to explain what an orgasm was. Yes, she heard the other women in the village, Wheeljack included, talk about them. But all she had gotten from their conversations was that it was something they felt when they were having sex with their husbands/lovers. But even then, some talked about it when they were doing something by themselves and a few even mentioned faking it sometimes too!  
  
Now she was beginning to wish she had talked about it or at least asked what it was with Wheeljack. She didn't know what she was doing! Bloodshed had many lovers before her who probably knew better than she did! He wouldn't want a lover who couldn't do anything.  
  
Or did he? Thornstriker thought back to when she had been kidnapped by the cult. They had only chosen her because she was a virgin. She didn't know anything about sex and they didn't seem to care. They wanted her to do nothing but lie back and... She shivered at the thought. But she knew what they only wanted with her and if she had lied on her back and done nothing, they would have been more than happy with that.  
  
No, she tried to reason with herself. Bloodshed wasn't like them. He rescued her from those... monsters. He returned her home to her brother. He courted her with flowers and gifts. He treated her as his equal and never abused his power as a god. He saved her life so many times already. He said he loved her for her kindness and compassion.  
  
But she was so torn. She knew nothing about sex! She didn't know what was going on, only that it felt good for them both. But she couldn't do anything for him! She was just sitting there and selfishly making him do all the work! She was the most despicable person she could think of. She couldn't force that onto Bloodshed!  
  
She lowered her head. "I'm sorry..." she whispered softly. “I... I don't mean to be so... so useless..."  
  
His eyes widened. Useless? Wha-No! That wasn't what he was trying to get out here. Damn it, he shouldn't have groaned. It wasn't as if he was annoyed with her or anything. It was just that all of this was hard to explain to someone who was an innocent as her. Giving a soft huff, he seized her chin with his clean hand and titled her head up.  
  
"There's no reason for you to apologize," he said. "You... You did nothing wrong." He glanced at his sticky hand again before looking back at her. "This... These fluids are yours."  
  
She seemed confused for a moment, glancing at his hand. Those... were hers? She blushed a bit, demanding a bit more of an explanation.  
  
"When you feel really good... Y-You release this. Your body clenches and you feel nothing but pleasure. You... can't control the spasms. You just... release." He wasn't sure how much more he could explain it, but he prayed that it would answer her questions. And by the look on her face, he could tell that whatever questions she had were answered. Never had he seen her face so red before or so adorable looking.  
  
Thornstriker just stared at the coated hand. She had orgasmed onto his hand?! Made it all filthy like that?! That was what an orgasm was?! Her face actually turned even redder, trembling hard in his lap.  
  
"I...! I...! I didn't...!" She didn't know what to say. What could she say?! This was completely humiliating and embarrassing! "I-I'm sorry!" she finally cried, as if she had done something wrong. "I-I'm so sorry!"  
  
Oh great. Now she was panicking. Quickly, he stroked over her back and head, shushing her softly as her panic seemed to increase. "No, don't apologize," he whispered. "You didn't do anything wrong. This... It's normal when you feel good. It's what I wanted. Don't apologize, Thornstriker... You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I-It's dirty!" she cried out, shaking her head. "It's dirty and yet I-"  
  
"There's nothing dirty about it," he insisted. "It's natural... It's you. It's beautiful, Thornstriker. Calm down... It's not dirty. Just calm down." When she still didn't seem convinced, he huffed. Glancing at his sticky hand for a moment, he looked back at her, seeing her eyes locked on the fluids. An idea came into mind.  
  
Slowly, he brought the hand to his lips. She gasped, trying to stop him. Just as she caught hold of his wrists, he soon started to lick his fingers clean of her fluids. She just sat there in shock, mouth agape as her cheeks burned at the sight. As he licked his fingers, his eyes were locked on her. She shivered a little bit, her body heating up again and growing aroused. Oh, why was this happening again?! She had already orgasmed! Wasn't she done?!  
  
Bloodshed finally pulled back from his fingers, glancing down at the woman below. She was trembling and blushing brightly, obviously stunned that he had licked his hands clean. He stroked her head though, giving her a soft smile. "I told you it wasn't dirty."  
  
She looked away with a blush, unable to say anything else. She could only bite her bottom lip as she looked down into her lap. She was getting warm again and her nipples were starting to harden. It was so embarrassing and she prayed that the god wouldn't notice. She didn't want him to think she was some kind of pervert!  
  
But Fate didn't seem to be on her side. "Thornstriker?" he said, looking down at the mortal. "Are you okay?"  
  
She just gave a nod, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
He frowned a bit. Damn it, had he done something to upset her? He glanced over the woman for a few moments, trying to see if he could get her to look at him if he stared long enough. But as he observed her, he noticed how her cheeks were red as she panted softly. Her legs were seemingly rubbing against his thighs and he could see her nipples were taunt and alert.  
  
"Oh," he said, as if it were perfectly normal. "You're aroused again."  
  
Thornstriker stiffened, blushing brightly at the sudden declaration. It was even worse when he said it out loud!  
  
Bloodshed knew this was going nowhere fast. It would take too long for him to even try and explain this. As much as he wanted to help her understand this, if he didn't stop now, they would be there for hours. While it would be alright for him, he knew the water at the waterfall would get cooler as night came around, putting the human at risk for hypothermia.  
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
She was still blushing, but the young woman did manage to turn her eyes towards him.  
  
"I know it’s a lot for you to take in. You're confused and scared of this, but I just want to convince you that everything's alright. You did nothing wrong."  
  
He moved his clean hand to turn her face more to him. "I would love to do nothing more than sit down with you and try to help you understand it. Even if it takes hours. But I can't do that now. I just-"  
  
He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure this would work, but he had to try. "Let me show you what it is. Give me a chance to show you how good it feels. How right it is to just let go and feel so... feel like you've reached nirvana. Let me make you feel good. I-I promise to not hurt you! I… I only want you to feel pleasure."  
  
She bit her bottom lip. While she wanted more to be explained, she glanced down at his still raging erection. She blushed a bit, feeling somewhat guilty that she had forgotten about him. But she knew that he wasn’t just simply saying what he had said so he could get to her. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to know that he could make her feel good. Truthfully, she wanted it too.  
  
She nodded, reaching up and resting her hands on his shoulders. “I-I trust you,” she whispered softly. “A-And I… I want to do it… So… So…” But she couldn’t get the words out. Instead, she just seized the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss, a kiss which he gladly responded to. He was more relieved that she didn't say no and that she wanted it as much as he did.  
  
Bloodshed kept her pressed up against his chest as one of his hands dropped to her dress. Slowly, he tugged at the wet dress, trying to pull it off of her. Still kissing him, she moved her legs so that she was no longer straddling him, making it easier for him to strip her. She shivered once she realized that she was completely naked like he was.  
  
"Bloodshed..." she murmured softly, finally pulling back from the kiss to stare at him. She was scared, because she knew that no matter what, it would hurt. Wheeljack said that the first time would always hurt. But she trusted Bloodshed would be as gentle as he could be. He was always gentle. He would always be gentle.  
  
The god swallowed, trying to control himself. He glanced out into the water before looking back at her. It was probably best that they move to deeper water for this. It would put less strain on her knees and the water would help her keep afloat, so long as she kept a hold of him. And he knew she would, which caused him to slowly stand up, holding Thornstriker against him. She gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, looking up at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Just hold onto me," he murmured softly, making his way deeper into the water.  
  
She did as he said, keeping a firm grip on him as he walked further into the pool. He stopped though when the water came to about his diaphragm, keeping a hold of her thighs. She pressed into him a bit, wrapping her limbs around him a bit more.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, but gave a nod.  
  
"Good." He leaned back a bit, the water help supporting him. "Now... Just move at your own pace. I won't rush you. Do whatever you want to do."  
  
Blushing, Thornstriker took a deep breath. Despite the water, she could still feel the heat radiating off his length. This was it. She knew it would hurt, but she wanted this. She wanted to do it with Bloodshed, with someone that she loved dearly.  
  
Slowly, she moved a hand from his back to his cock, taking a gentle hold of it. Bloodshed gave a soft groan, but did nothing as she positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. He stroked over her lower back, planting a soft kiss to her forehead. "You sure?"  
  
She nodded. "P-Please..." she murmured. “Do it..."  
  
Bloodshed complied. Slowly, he pushed inside the beautiful mortal in his arms, groaning at the tight feel of her walls. Finally. Finally, she would become what was rightfully his. He would be the first and only man to ever enter her. To think that she had almost been taken from him by a pack of insane cult members... He growled at the thought. But now she was safe because he had saved her. Now she was becoming his because she loved him and he loved her. The moment was almost too perfect.  
  
But he knew better than to get lost in the moment. She was a virgin. He knew he had to be careful, hence why he looked at her as he slowly entered her. Of course, he couldn't help but to groan as well. Fuck, she was so tight!  
  
Thornstriker stifled a gasp, instead tightening her grip on his neck and dipping her head to hide in his neck. So much was running through her mind as the thick object pushed itself into her untouched body. Pain, fear, anticipation, and shame.  
  
The pain was foremost because nothing had ever been put into this spot of hers before today. But the fear was as predominant as that feeling. She didn't know if this would be the end of the pain. What if it wasn't? What if it got worse? She briefly recalled the cult and how one of them nearly did this to her. She knew Bloodshed was nothing like them, but the familiarity still whispered fear from the back of her mind.  
  
Despite that, she wanted more. She had felt so good when his fingers had been touching her inside there. He said she would feel good. She didn't know how good, but the god had mentioned something about nirvana. It must have been good if even he considered it like that plain above them.  
  
Lastly, a tint of shame tickled the edges of her mind. She was acting so shamefully, opening herself bare and naked for the god. She had been raised and taught by her village to be a faithful and pure maiden until her marriage, but she was letting Bloodshed have her virginity. He confessed to loving her and wanting to be with her forever, but he hadn't proposed to her. But wanting to be with her forever was like asking for her hand in marriage, right?  
  
Thornstriker let out a small groan. It was so much to comprehend and as Bloodshed was pushing further and further into her now spasming womanhood, she didn't know what to do except hold on and figure it out when she had the chance to.  
  
Bloodshed paused when he heard the groan. "Thornstriker?" he said, reaching up a hand to stroke over her wet hair. "Are you okay? Do... Do you want me to stop?"  
  
She wanted to give him a verbal response, but the pain was too overwhelming. No, she wasn't okay, but no, she didn't want to stop. He had promised her pleasure and he wouldn't lie to her. He never had before. She could only shake her head, her passage clenching hard around his cock. She didn't know if it was because it hurt or if she wanted more, but either way, she clawed into his back and gave a moan, her way of begging him to keep going.  
  
He stroked over her back. "This next push is going to hurt a lot," he said, guilt clearly apparent in his voice. "Just... Just hold onto me, okay? If it's too much, I'll stop. I promise." He wished that he didn't have to push her through this, but it was the only way. If there was another way, then he would have found it for her. But if this was what she wanted, she would have to get through it. If she didn't though, he would stop. For her, he would do anything.  
  
When she only gave a nod, he pushed in even deeper. She didn't even have time to register her hymen tearing as he quickly pushed past it, wanting to have the pain be as quick as possible for her. But as he broke that virgin seal, Thornstriker clawed her nails into his back and screamed, pain shooting up her backside as she desperately tried to adjust to the hot cock inside of her.  
  
It burned, almost as if she were being branded from the inside. She shut her eyes tightly, tears sliding down her cheeks. Bloodshed remained completely still, stroking over her back and hair. He planted soft kisses across her face, trying to ease away the pain.  
  
“Should I pull out?” he murmured softly, obviously feeling guilty for putting her through this pain. “I… I don’t want to make you suffer…”  
  
She shook her head. “I-I’m all right…!” she gasped out, obviously still in pain. “J-Just…! W-Wait…!”  
  
He did as she commanded. As she desperately tried to adjust to his thick girth, he continued to stroke her body and plant kisses across her face. She whimpered a bit in the embrace, trying to relax with that length inside of her. His administrations were helping, which made her breathe more regularly. Soon, the object inside of her felt less alien and more organic, as if it belonged there. She gave a soft moan when she finally completely adjusted to his cock, giving a single buck.  
  
Bloodshed hissed sharply, his hands dropping to her hips to hold her still. “Don’t…” he groaned. “I’m trying to control myself here…”  
  
“I’m ready,” she assured softly, moving her hands to his shoulders and gripping them firmly. “Pl-Please… Move…”  
  
He was hesitant for a moment. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he didn’t think he could wait any longer. Slowly, he pulled out a bit before carefully sliding back inside. Thornstriker gave a soft moan, only to let out another as he repeated the action. Seeing that she didn’t seem to be in pain by the action, he picked up that slow pace, thrusting gently in and out of her tight passage.  
  
Thornstriker dug her nails into his back, her legs wrapping around his waist when his hands came to her backside, holding her steady as he continued to push in and out of her. Every time he went back inside, she would let out soft and delicate moans, wanting more of it. It was unbelievable; he was so hot and hard inside of her. When the head of his length would press deep inside of her, waves of pleasure would shoot up her spine. She tried to hold in her moans, not wanting to sound like a complete whore to the god inside of her.  
  
As small ripples danced around them in the water, Bloodshed panted harder as he commanded his body to keep the simple, but draining pace. He moved his lips to kiss the top of Thornstriker's head as she hid herself again, this time in his chest. The mounds of flesh in his hands tensed and flexed with his thrusts. Everything he could have ever wanted was there in his arms, but still he wanted more. Knowing he couldn't throw her down and ravage her like some instinctual part of his mind wanted to, he was afraid. For once, he was afraid. He was afraid to try something more with the woman he loved, afraid that it would cause her to fear him. To reject him.  
  
Not realizing that his body was moving as his mind struggled to figure out his next move, Bloodshed didn't register his hands squeezing Thornstriker's backside hard, pulling him deep into her womb and hard enough that it would leave marks.  
  
The human let out a cry as the hands on her behind became more forceful. The feeling of being pushed onto the god's cock both surprised her and brought more pleasure to her at the same time.  
  
"AH! Bl-Bloodshed!" she cried out. "Oh...! AH! AH!"  
  
Her voice pulled him from his thoughts, his eyes widening when he saw how hard he was squeezing her. Fearing he had done something wrong, he stopped his thrusts and loosened his grip. "S-Sorry," he stammered, obviously fearful. "I-I didn't mean to hurt-"  
  
She let out a needy and somewhat angry groan. "Damn it, you didn't!" She pulled him into a rough kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He was stunned for a good solid minute, only for his shock to be interrupted by a buck of her hips. He gripped her tightly, not sure what else to do.  
  
Thornstriker pulled back from the kiss, glaring at him with both need and lust. "Please...!" she begged. "Don't stop...! I-I want it...! I-I want more...! Please, Bloodshed! Please!"  
  
Bloodshed could only stare for a moment. She enjoyed the more forceful treatment? She didn't hate it? Before he could question it again, she pressed her lips against his again, giving another hard buck. His self-control shattered in that instant, making him snarl into the kiss as he gripped her backside firmly again before slamming up hard into her, growling as her passage clenched around him.  
  
The mortal's eyes widened as the sudden thrust, but when pleasure shot up her body, all she could do was throw back her head and scream in ecstasy. He continued to slam up into her, his lips trails down to her breasts and suckling over her nipples. She held his head there, fisting his hair as the head of his cock hit up against her womb.  
  
"H-Harder...! AH! Ngh!" she cried. "P-Please! M-More! AH! More!"  
  
As she demanded, he leaned back a bit in the water and changed the angle a bit. She screamed at that, but allowed the change as her passage rippled around the hard cock inside of her. Then she gasped, blushing brightly when she felt his fingers dip further down her backside, digging into the crevice that accentuated her bottom.  
  
"B-B-Blood- Ah! W-What are-?"  
  
She was unable to finish her sentence as his other hand came to pull her head down into another powerful kiss. She was forced to hold his shoulders to keep herself up, still being pushed up and down onto Bloodshed's straining manhood with the hand that was now venturing further down, drawing closer to that other private place of hers.  
  
Bloodshed's fingers moved over her second entrance, slowly rubbing the somewhat loosened hole. Thornstriker whimpered into the kiss, shivers traveling up her spine as he continued to thrust into her spasming womanhood. Then she shrieked into the kiss as her back muscles loosened more, allowing one of Bloodshed's fingers to plunge inside.  
  
She pulled back from the kiss with a shocked scream. "B-Bloodshed?!" Then the finger curled and moved inside of her, making her scream again as she gripped his shoulders tightly. "AH! N-No-OH! Ngh! AH! AH!"  
  
"It's okay," he grunted, still thrusting inside of her. "I won't hurt you."  
  
She knew that, but the extra stimulation was something she didn't know if she could handle. But she couldn't argue back as her mind was too far gone with pleasure to form a rational response. She allowed him to do as he pleased because she wanted it and needed it. Even as he pushed in another finger into her tight, virgin entrance.  
  
She could only scream, not knowing what else to do. She held onto him, relishing in the pleasure he fed her as he thrusted in and out of her. She didn't realize that she was bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. Something was building inside of her, just like it had before earlier with his fingers. Was she going to orgasm again? Was that what is was? She felt a bit of fear crawling into her, not knowing whether or not she wanted to do something so dirty again.  
  
Bloodshed's lips went to her ear and whispered, "Thornstriker...! Ngh! Cum for me...! Do it...! Ugh!"  
  
"Y-Yes!" she choked out, not even realizing what she was saying. "O-OH! AH! B-Bloodshed! I-I love you...! I love you so much-!" But before she could say anymore, he pulled her into a deep, soul-searching kiss, slamming up against her cervix one final time.  
  
Her eyes widened as she pulled back from the kiss, arching her back and giving a pleasure-filled scream. Her vision faded white as her womanhood spasmed around the thick cock inside of her, every nerve in her body sparking with pleasure. It was even more intense than her first orgasm and it felt like something was being released into her as well as following out of her. She simply couldn't describe it. It was mind blowing.  
  
Bloodshed let out a shout as he climaxed as well, unable to handle the hard squeezes of her insides. He held her down as he flooded her with his seed, filling up her womb with his essence. She was his. She belonged only to him. He would be damn sure that no one else would ever have her.  
  
Both of them panted as their highs slowly dwindled, staring at each other for a few moments. She blushed brightly as she came to it, looking off to the side. Bloodshed couldn't help but to give a soft laugh, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss to her lips. "How was it?" he murmured softly.  
  
Her blush darkened.  
  
He gave another laugh. Slowly, he pulled out of her, muttering an apology when she winced a bit. She gripped his arms as he tried to steady her on her own. But her legs were too shaking for her to try and stay afloat by herself, causing her to sink a bit. Give a soft huff, he lifted her up a bit and held her against his chest.  
  
"Th-Thank you..."  
  
He nodded. "You think you'll be okay?"  
  
"Y-Yes..." she muttered softly. "I-It's just... I-I'm not used to this kind of thing... I just need to get used to it and-" But the mortal stopped herself when she realized what she had just said. Her entire face lit up and she shook her head frantically. "Please! Forget what I just said!"  
  
Bloodshed just stared at the woman for a few moments. Damn, she was so adorable. He couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her forehead. She stiffened, especially when his lips traveled down to hers for a soft peck. "No, I won't forget about it."  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"I won't forget what you said," he said, giving a soft smirk. Thornstriker jumped a bit when she felt his hands gently stroke over her legs. The touches weren't perverted, but they made her tremble a bit. "Don't worry... I'll get you used to it. At your own pace, I mean. Whether you want me to do it once a month, once a week, or every day..." He licked up her jaw line. "I'll help you get used to it."  
  
She blushed brightly and flailed a bit. "I-I didn't ask for that!" she cried, obviously embarrassed as she tried to jerk herself free.  
  
He gave another soft chuckle, nuzzling her neck. "I'm joking," he said softly. Of course, he didn't honestly see it as that much of a joke, but still. He didn't need the mortal to go into hysterics over what he said. She may have not have been a virgin anymore, but she was still innocent. Very innocent. Which was one of the many things he liked about her, but again - it wasn't his intention to freak her out.  
  
Thornstriker's breath hitched as the kisses continued. She jerked her legs now and again as Bloodshed continued to run his hand along her thighs, half massaging and half feeling her up. Her hands gripped hard into his chest when he made ghosting passes at her still sensitive clit, but he never lingered for he returned to her legs right away.  
  
As they passed the time, eventually resulting in Bloodshed moving behind her, letting her rest against his chest while he continued to worship her body with his hands. She was calm enough now to float by herself on the water's surface.  
  
Thornstriker let the touches brush over her senses, instead being drawn into thought. She had just lost her virginity to Bloodshed, the God of Wrath. They were now lovers.  
  
So what was to become of them now? And of her fate? She needed answers and he was the only one who could give them to her. Swallowing, she looked up at him, stretching up a hand to cup his cheek. "Bloodshed...?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wh-What happens now?"  
  
He paused in his administrations. He was confused for a moment, staring at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I... I mean, we're lovers now... B-But will we be secret lovers? Or something else? Please... I-I want to know what happens from here."  
  
He huffed when he allowed her words to sink into his head. He continued to run his hands over her body again, getting her to relax against his chest. "There's no point in trying to be secret anything. Everyone basically knows about my feelings for you and the fact that I've been courting you. And I don't want to keep it a secret. I'm not ashamed of being in love with a human." That and he wanted others to know that she belonged to him now. If anyone were to try and take her away, he would kill them. Easily. But he wasn't going to say that; it probably would have freaked her out a bit.  
  
"O-Oh..." she said softly, blushing at the fact that even the other gods knew about this. "Will I meet any of the other gods? I-I've meant your friends already, but... Will I meet any of the others?"  
  
He nodded. "It'll be unavoidable."  
  
She blinked. "Un-Unavoidable?"  
  
"Yeah..." He kissed the top of her head. "When you give me the okay... You will live with me. And when you're older and okay for that, you'll become an immortal. In order for that to happen, you'll need to meet Red Alert."  
  
Her eyes widened. "The Goddess of Life?"  
  
"She's nice... And she likes humans, so you have nothing to worry about." Then he gave a soft sigh, Thornstriker catching a bit of embarrassment in the sigh. "And... if the times ever come, you'll meet with Prowl. And maybe we can talk to Soundwave if we... if we..." But he couldn't get the last thought out, almost as if he were too embarrassed to admit his plans for her.  
  
But Thornstriker caught on, eyes widening as she blushed. Bloodshed wanted to marry her and have children with her? Well, of course he did, or else he never would have mentioned the Goddess of Marriage and the Goddess of Fertility and Childbirth. She couldn't help but to smile a little though, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thornstriker?" he said, caught off guard when she kissed him.  
  
"The time will come," she whispered, blushing a bit more. "Maybe not now, but... it will. I promise."  
  
His eyes widened when he understood what she meant. Though it was humiliating, he couldn't stop his cheeks from heating up a bit. The mortal in his arms couldn't help but find it adorable, which was odd considering the Wrath God wasn't usually someone who people would call "adorable." No one would believe her if she told them about what she saw. But she didn't want them to know. This side of Bloodshed was only for her to know, only for her to see.  
  
She pulled him in for another gentle kiss, one which Bloodshed responded to with a soft sound. He was somewhat disappointed when she pulled away, but he merely blinked when she saw her beautiful, gentle smile.  
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment and rested her head against his shoulder. She was his just as he was hers.  
  
"Always... I will always be the only one to see you like this."  
  
Bloodshed was surprised at first, but then he understood what she meant. He could only nod and hug her back.  
  
Their only witnesses, their reflections in the water's calm surface, would not tell another of that night's love.


End file.
